


Fairy Tricks and Treats

by Callofthemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, BAMF Stiles, But derek does, But very offhand because stiles doesnt recognize how awesome he is, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Secret Santa 2020, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callofthemoon/pseuds/Callofthemoon
Summary: Stiles would like to say, very clearly, that it really wasn’t his fault this time. He figured that some mild avoidance, and extensive procrastination, could perhaps keep the inevitable lecture from Derek to a minimum, if the whole thing was revealed in a calm manner and the thank you gift promised was reasonable, small and easily hidden. This whole plan went immediately out the window the second Stiles emerged from his shower to find a very shiny, very new, very small child sitting on the couch of his apartment. Stiles was pretty sure that the Seelie queen had gotten him a very real little girl as a thank you gift. She was definitely not small, easily hidden nor reasonable.In which, overly thankful fairies cause confusion and happiness for both Stiles and Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 305





	Fairy Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



Stiles would like to say, very clearly, that it really wasn’t his fault this time. He had just been running through the preserve, minding his own business, when suddenly he was passing through a mirage spell into a very tense negotiation between some hunters and the Seelie court. To say he was surprised was an understatement. To say he was prepared for the unexpected would be true, but this was even more unexpected than he was used to. And he had been thrust into the supernatural world at sixteen with a bat and a prayer. Regardless, he hadn’t meant to become a mediator to a truce negotiation. He especially hadn’t meant to look over the contract, find a few problems on both sides, re-negotiate the contract for the better of both groups, identify a rouge hunter, and save the Seelie queen all before dinner. The fact that the negotiations closed with the fairy queen promising him that his thank you gift would only begin to pay him the debt he was owed, convinced Stiles of two things. The first was that the supernatural were entirely too dramatic, the second was that Derek was never going to let him run by himself again.

Stiles figured that some mild avoidance, and extensive procrastination, could perhaps keep the inevitable lecture to a minimum, if the whole thing was revealed in a calm manner and the thank you gift promised was reasonable, small and easily hidden. This whole plan went immediately out the window the second Stiles emerged from his shower to find a very shiny, very new, very small child sitting on the couch of his apartment. Stiles was pretty sure that the Seelie queen had gotten him a very real little girl as a thank you gift. She was definitely not small, easily hidden nor reasonable.

Stiles also wasn’t sure how the Seelie queen had gotten past his wards, but he hoped that no one had poked around while he was in the shower, there were some very dangerous magical objects in the office space that Stiles did not want to have to track down again. Nonetheless, the appearance of a child meant that Stiles needed backup, and he was pretty sure he shouldn’t leave the child alone in the apartment. So, keeping one keen eye on the kid, who simply waved at him, Stiles pulled his phone out and called Derek.

As phone conversations go, this one was relatively short. It started with Stiles saying hello, claiming that absolutely everything was fine, but that a stranger was sitting in his apartment and suddenly Stiles was hearing a knock on his door. The benefits of your pack alpha owning the building and living directly below you was exceedingly convenient. It does sometimes, however, lead to these types of overreactions. Stiles was pretty sure the child wasn’t a danger to him, or Derek.

Derek immediately placed himself between the child and Stiles, which only caused Stiles to roll his eyes. Magically appearing or not, the girl couldn’t have been older than three and was currently sucking her thumb. In response to Derek flashing his eyes, she grinned and flashed her own, so Stiles at least had that narrowed down. At least the local wolf pack was the appropriate channels for a randomly appearing werewolf child. Though now that he thought about it, he probably should call his Dad, in case there was a missing child report. In all of his musings, Stiles had apparently missed Derek introducing himself because Derek was now picking up a small child and having her nuzzle into his chest. Stiles thinks he heard her murmur “Alpha” in a near sub-vocal purr and Stiles was pretty sure that Derek had just adopted a small child literally in front of his eyes.

And, quite frankly, he didn’t have enough sleep for this.

By the time the Sheriff had arrived, without any news of any missing children, Stiles was making a child friendly lunch while Derek entertained, and interrogated, the magic child. So far, they had gotten that her name was Rieka, she was three and she didn’t know where she was from. It hadn’t been a very successful interrogation. The rest of the pack was coming over soon and they would figure out where she came from, reunite her to some very worried parents and all would be well. Stiles was sure of it. He appreciated that the Seelie queen wanted to thank him, but he wasn’t entirely sure that stealing a child was a good present. He really hoped that he didn’t get arrested for kidnapping.

It had been three days and they hadn’t found anything else about Rieka. She spoke, but slowly and only with a lot of coaxing. Deaton was no help, which wasn’t very unusual, and Stiles’ own contacts were no help, which was, actually, very unusual. No one had ever dealt with the Seelie queen before, she was notoriously difficult to find, and no one had heard of a little werewolf cub going missing. Derek, had, in fact, lectured him for getting involved with the Seelie court, but his stern lecture was significantly less intimidating as he was being used as a climbing tree by a very energetic little girl.

By the end of the first week, Stiles knew he was in trouble. He and Derek had fallen into a pretty quick co-parenting routine. With Stiles’ consulting business and Derek’s real estate business, they were both very capable of working from home, and had become quite domestic co-parents. Derek’s guest room was converted into a little girls room, that even in a few short days had become littered with stuffed animals and glitter in ways that Stiles was never going to be able to un-see. Stiles was starting to get worried about what they were going to do if they never found her parents, because co-parenting a little girl with your crush of seven years was not easy. Especially because Derek was so good with her. So unbelievably, entirely understandably, patient with her. Her reticent speech spoke to Derek’s soul and Stiles found himself watching the pair with fondness more often than not. Which may or may not have required him to restart at least one potion.

He found himself falling more and more in love with the Derek who was willing to play dress up and roll around on the carpet with a little girl. It was another facet of himself that Derek was always trying to hide, worried that any vulnerability would be turned against him, any weak spot exploited for someone else’s gain. Even years of therapy hadn’t quite gotten Derek to let that fear go. But here, in this little apartment with Rieka demanding that he play the pretty princess so that she can be the dragon, Stiles got a snippet of what his life could be like, what their life could be like, and it hurt. Because he knew, deep down, that he wasn’t ever going to get to keep this. And yet even as he thought that Derek met his eyes across the room. Plastic crown barely clinging to his hair, little girl climbing to his shoulders and Stiles decided to let himself pretend, even for a moment. He could mope when Rieka was gone, but for now he would enjoy this window into a life he never knew he so desperately wanted.

Three weeks in Stiles started talking to his dad about fostering and adoption papers. He worried about how a long-term co-parenting situation would worsen his crush, but also figured that he was in full blown “I will always love you” mode anyway.

Stiles and Derek talked about turning their two apartments into a single apartment after two months. They argued about where the bedrooms would be, with Stiles desperate to maintain a lockable room for his magical supplies. But even with converting Stiles’ living room into a bedroom, three bedrooms and a magic room simple wouldn’t fit on the second floor. The fight escalated to the point in which they decided that an architect would have to make the final call.

Three months in everything came crashing down for Stiles. He felt like he was watching a train crash in slow motion, all the careful pieces of his future with Derek falling around him. An old contact had found a way to contact the Seelie queen, and Stiles felt the horror flash across his face, felt himself close off and watched Derek mirror him, even as he didn’t know why. Somewhere, far in the recess of his mind, Stiles knew that returning Rieka was the right thing to do, but at that moment he was gutted. He had really let himself believe that he could keep this little girl, keep his little make-believe family together.

The Seelie queen came quickly. Very quickly, in fact. No sooner had Stiles burned his note then she was standing there in the middle of his apartment. Derek was clinging to Rieka as if she would disappear, and Stiles’ heart broke a little more. Because the queen could do that, she could take their little girl away from them.

By the end of the conversation Stiles was exhausted, the Seelie queen saw past, present and future simultaneously which made having a conversation very difficult. Add in assumptions made on both sides, and the whole thing was a mess. On the bright side, apparently, they will become very good friends? Stiles wasn’t entirely sure exactly what had happened, but he did know this. The conversation started with a few stuttering sentences from Stiles that led the Seelie queen to think Stiles wanted to return his gift. She was very offended and offered to change the gift. She was entirely sure she had explained everything upfront, Stiles was very sure she had not. It took questions from both Derek and Stiles to understand exactly what happened, but eventually it all came out. She saw what Stiles wanted most and did her best to give it to him. She had simply spliced together parts of Stiles and Derek and created the life in a whimsical form, certain the rest would follow. Despite the nonchalance of the delivery, the complex magic was not at all insignificant. Stiles reassured her several times that they adored the gift and had simply been worried that they couldn’t keep her. Which led them down a whole path of conversation about fairies’ gifts, the Seelie vs Unseelie court and quite frankly Stiles wasn’t even sure what was happening. Two batches of cookies later some guards came to fetch their queen and suddenly everyone was gone. Stiles had a passing thought that his wards were obviously not strong enough before the reality of the situation sunk in.

Stiles was pretty sure that this story should have a twist someplace, some changeling magic, some fairy trick, but, overall, he thinks about how lucky he is. Rieka was theirs. Made of magic and wishes into a real life person, just for them, for as long as they wanted. Derek seemed to have come to the same conclusion at the same time, if the sigh of relief that swung through their apartment was anything to go by. And even though it was only seven o’clock, they both bundled Rieka to bed, overrode her protests with a bedtime story and collapsed on the couch.

Stiles was exhausted. He couldn’t deal with anymore revelations for the day. And as he turned to tell Derek this, to tell Derek that he wasn’t expecting anything from him. That his love was unconditional, and they could keep co-parenting without having to acknowledge how much Stiles loved him. Loved him so much it became true flesh and blood sleeping a few feet away. But as he opened his mouth, ready to spill the lies, he found soft hands framing his face. Stiles is pretty sure he stopped breathing. He had to have died, there was no way that Derek was doing exactly what it seemed like he was doing. And yet, lips found his, and Stiles decided he could, actually, deal with one more revelation, as long as Derek kept doing that. And when he decided to tell Derek this, there was a soft smile and another kiss. And then another one. And one more, just for good luck.


End file.
